


This Space for Rent for Fandom Trumps Hate 2019

by debwalsh



Series: Steve and Bucky Do Fandom Trumps Hate [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Trumps Hate, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: Just a quickie with the boys when Steve discovers the good work of the Fandom Trumps Hate team.What about you? Would you bid on a Steve Rogers original? Or a sci-fi story written by James Buchanan Barnes?How about a Stucky story written by yours truly?  Check me out athttps://fth2019offerings.dreamwidth.org/tag/username:+deb+walsh.





	This Space for Rent for Fandom Trumps Hate 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes idea pop into my head fully grown. This was one of them.

“Hey, Buck?

“Hmmm?”

“Did you see this?”

“This” was a Tumblr post announcing a fannish auction to raise money to oppose the invasively conservative agenda of the Trump administration.

“Fuck that guy,” Bucky grumbled, then went back to rooting around in the fridge.

“You diggin’ for China, there, bub?And c’mon. I wanna talk about this.”

“Still don’t understand why you don’t just march into the Oval Office and clock this asshole, punk.He’s totally your type.”

“If you mean someone who abuses their power and position of influence, there’s nothing new about that with this guy.I still have a hard time believing anyone voted for him, let alone he carried the Electoral College, but it sure has revealed a current of frustration and hatred in the country.And that’s why stuff like this,” again brandishing the Tumblr post on his tablet, “is so important.”

“Okay.I’d much rather you were giving me a blowey, but I’ll take the Civics lesson.Why is,” Bucky leaned forward to read the text on the screen, “‘Fandom Trumps Hate’ so important?Besides being a cute play on words.”

“Because this is grassroots action.This is the core of being American - peaceful protest, holding those in power accountable, banding together to be the change.And these charities they’re supporting - these aren’t the big guys everybody knows about.These are all small organizations doing massive good with very little.They’re focused on groups at risk, vulnerable populations, and getting them the support and resources they need.if we’d had people like this when we were younger -“

“I know.We would’na have to hide who we were to each other back then.I coulda held your hand walkin’ down the street to Feeney’s market.I coulda done this,” he leaned up on tiptoe, his neck stretched in a gorgeous line of sinew and succulent flesh, and kissed Steve’s lips gently.“I always wanted to do that, especially after you got your lights knocked out defending some dame’s honor.”

“And that’s another thing.Women shouldn’t have to have their honor defended.They should be able to make decisions for themselves, choose to be as sexually active as a fella,and not be shamed for it.They should have control over their own bodies, their own decisions.Their own careers and. Their own futures.There are organizations fighting for this.We gotta support them.”

“Whaddya got in mind, punk?”

“I was thinking maybe we put ourselves up for auction - nothing hinky, but you know - art by me, a story or two by you.”

“Fan labor.Who’d bid on a story by me?I’m no famous scribe.”

“Hey, I’d bid on you.You can write me one of those stories about aliens, y’know? And who’s to say our fans wouldn’t want a story written by James Buchanan Barnes, just for them?”

“Huh.Appealing to my vanity.Interesting choice of tactics.”

“You like to write, but you never have any confidence about it, Buck.But here’s a chance to give it a try and do some good at the same time.”

“And you? You’re gonna offer what? Sketches? Drawings? A full blown painting?”

“All of the above.Different prices for different options.You could do the same - base your word count on the amount of the pledge.”

“What if I don’t have an idea?”

“Talk it over with the winning bidder. You got an amazing imagination, Buck. And you are my favorite writer. I’d love for other people to see that.And if we can raise even a few bucks to help out these charities, maybe lend our celebrity to the cause?Can’t think of a better way to spend my time.”

“No?Oh I have some ideas.Starting with that blowey I mentioned.Or do y’want to do it by auction?The higher I bid, the further you go?”

“Okay.I know you’re good for it.What’re you gonna bid for Captain America?”

“Not a fucking dime.But for Steve Rogers, the original spitfire and my civic-minded crusader? Champion of the Constitution and the checks and balances of federal power?”Bucky leaned in and whispered a number in Steve’s ear.Which immediately turned an intriguing shade of crimson.Up his face, down his neck, and disappearing under his t-shirt.

“Really?” Steve squeaked, his eyes wide and his pupils rapidly disappearing in an expanding pool of black.

Bucky let the satisfied smile spread across his face, languidly reach outward through his limbs, and extend into the trembling air between them.“Up for it, punk?”

“And you’re gonna put a coupla stories up for auction, too, right?”

“Auction and straight - heh - donation, yep.Do we have a deal?”

“Fuck, yes.Bedroom, now!”

Bucky paused to smack Steve across the bottom as he passed, “Nice doin’ business with ya, sugar.I love it when you get all riled for social justice.Now let’s go!”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to check out the entire Fandom Trumps Hate project, funding social justice one fanwork at a time since 2017. 
> 
> Tumblr: https://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com/
> 
> Dreamwidth: https://fandomtrumpshate.dreamwidth.org
> 
> This year’s offerings: https://fth2019offerings.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
